movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story 5
''Toy Story 5 ''is a 2021 American computer-animated comedy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios for Walt Disney Pictures. It is the fifth installment in Pixar's Toy Story series and the sequel to 2019's Toy Story 4. It is directed by Josh Cooley (in his feature directorial debut) from a screenplay by Andrew Stanton(who had co-written the first three films) and Stephany Folsom; the three also conceived the story alongside John Lasseter (director of the first two installments in the franchise), Rashida Jones, Will McCormack, Valerie LaPointe, and Martin Hynes. The film stars the voices of Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Annie Potts, Joan Cusack, Lewis Black, Estelle Harris, Wallace Shawn, John Ratzenberger, Blake Clark, Keegan-Michael Key, Jordan Peele, Nathan Lane, Steve Zahn, Bernadette Peters, and Bob Saget. The film continues from Toy Story 4, where Sheriff Woody decides to stay in the carnival with Bo Peep. But now Woody have a quest to return back to Bonnie with Bo Peep, so does Buzz, Jessie, Rex and the others have a quest to find Woody and bring him back home to Bonnie and embark on a journey adventure. Toy Story 5 premiered on June 11, 2021 in Los Angeles, California and was theatrically released in the United States on June 25, 2021, in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX. The film was positively reviewed, with critics praising its story, humor, emotion, animation, and vocal performances. Synopsis Cast * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Jerome Ranft as Wheezy, Lenny * Nathan Lane as Teddy Robin * Madeleine McGraw as Bonnie * Dermot Mulroney as Beef * Lewis Black as Mr. Potato Head * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * Keegan-Michael Key as Ducky * Jordan Peele as Bunny * Steve Zahn as Johnny Hoodman * Bernadette Peters as Sophina * Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants * Kristen Schaal as Trixie * Matt Damon as Branch * Christian Bale as Phillippe * Christine Baranski as Marry * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup * Bonnie Hunt as Dolly * Tony Hale as Forky * Lori Alan as Bonnie's Mom * Jonathan Banks as Chuckles * Keanu Reeves as Duke Caboom * Rashida Jones as Knifey * Jim Parsons as Spoony * Laurie Metcalf as Mrs. Davis * Jay Hernandez as Mr. Anderson * John Morris as Andy * Emily Davis as Billy, Goat, and Gruff * Jon Lovitz as Frank * Jack McGraw as young Andy Music Randy Newman, who composed and wrote songs for the previous three films, was confirmed to be returning at D23 Expo 2015. Director Josh Cooley said that he hired Newman to return because "he can't imagine making a fourth one without Randy Newman". Newman wrote new themes for Bonnie, Teddy Robin, and Johnny Hoodman, with the latter's featuring accordions and mandolins to represent the character's memories of rejection. He also wrote a "subordinate theme" for the gang. Newman also wrote two new songs for the film, titled "I Won't Lose you Again", with Newman also performing the latter. The film's soundtrack, featuring Newman's score, Stapleton's and Newman's versions of the two new songs, and a new version of Newman's "You've Got a Friend in Me", was released on June 22, 2025, with the film. All tracks written by Randy Newman. # "You've Got a Friend in Me" (performed by Newman) # "I Won't Lose you Again" (performed by Newman) Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:2021 films Category:Toy Story Category:Pixar Category:Movies Category:Upcoming films Category:Films Category:June 2021 Releases Category:Disney Category:Animated movies Category:Disney animated films Category:IMAX Films Category:IMAX Category:Widescreen